The present invention relates to a motion ornament, and more specifically to such a motion ornament which couples an ornament, which is suspended in a liquid within a transparent spherical shell, to the pinned barrel of a musical box through a reciprocating mechanism, enabling the ornament to be reciprocated vertically in the liquid within the transparent spherical shell upon operation of the musical box.
Various artificial ornamental crystal balls have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These artificial ornamental crystal balls commonly comprise a base, a transparent spherical shell mounted on the base and holding a liquid, and ornaments suspended in the liquid within the transparent spherical shell. When light passes through the transparent spherical shell, light rays are refracted by the liquid in different directions, causing a lighting effect to be produced. Further, the transparent spherical shell and the liquid work as a magnifier that magnifies the ornaments. These ornamental crystal balls are less attractive because they are of static design.